The Universe and The Galaxy
by AeroDragneel
Summary: With the arrival of a new family in Beach City, Steven and the Crystal Gems are in for a blast from the past. A new human/gem hybrid arrives, bringing back memories that Pearl tried to bury all those years ago. This new Gem instantly becomes friends with Steven, finally being able to have someone to call a friend. But, this brings new enemies as well.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gems simply went about their business, doing their jobs, whether it be teaching newborn Gems, or those who worked directly under the Diamond Authority. While the low rank Gems did away at their work without a second thought, their was much more going on inside the walls of Yellow Diamond's Fortress, which, for you earth humans, can consider the White House of the Homeworld, where the leader/dictator, Yellow Diamond, made all of the decisions._

 _She was the one who would send Gems to other planets, to exterminate the life there, build Kindergartens, and harvest Gems. She was the one who presided over any and all Governmental decisons, and she is the one who will gladly shatter your Gem to mere dust, should you disobey, fail orders too many times, and, the most common, if you are defective, or are succumbing to corruption. It doesn't matter how high rank you are, or even if you have a stable relationship with Yellow Diamond, if you show any, ANY signs of corruption, you are shattered._

 _There is no other way._

 _There is no cure for corruption._

 _As for defects and disobeyers, they shall be publicly shattered as an example to all Gems what fate shall befall them should they go rouge._

 _...Or, should Yellow Diamond still find use of their powers, they shall be tortured in the most horrific ways possible, until they re-swear their alliegance to the Diamond Authority._

 _The most famous example of treason would be Rose Quartz._

 _She was a Gem known by nearly every Gem in existence. She used to be one of the most kind, caring, and considerate Gems who ever lived._

 _But not all good things last forever. When the Homeworld stumbled onto a little blue planet, which was full of life, full of thriving creatures known as humans, Rose turned against Homeworld and built an army to protect the little blue planet from harm._

 _That planet, as you should know, is known as Earth._

 _The war lasted centuries, and many Gems perished on both sides. The Homeworld was confident that they would prevail, and take Earth as it's own, they had even managed to construct a Kindergarten there, but were never able to activate it._

 _Despite their bigger numbers, Rose's Army had succeeded in the war, forcing the Homeworld to retreat, and, due to the thousands of Gems that perished, were forced to wait over the centuries as the other Kindergartens they had established on other planets to restore their society._

 _Garnet..._

 _Amethyst_...

 _Rose..._

 _Pearl..._

 _Cobalt..._

 _We, are the Crystal Gems!_

* * *

"Come on Dad, again!" squaked a small voice.

A deep chuckle could be heard, "That's the eighth time kiddo! You must really like that story huh?"

"Uh-huh!" said the small boy.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell it to you once we get to Beach City. It's been years since I've been to see everyone."

The young boy's brown eyes trailed off to the window. He was smiling broadly as he could see a small town in the distance. _'Beach City, huh? This should be fun!'_ He thought, as his hand came to rest on his stomach.

"Hmm...I'm in the mood for a sandwich but I'm also in the mood for something sweet too..." Steven muttered, as he paced around the kitchen.

The Gems were currently on a mission elsewhere fighting some kind of dangerous monster. This left Steven alone for the day.

"What do you think Lion?" Steven asked, as he turned to the massive pink creature. Of course, Lion was fast asleep and unable to answer that question.

Steven's stomach growled in protest and hunger, forcing him to make the decision a lot faster. But before he could open the refrigerator, his phone started to ring.

Upon answering, he was met with a familiar jovial voice.

 ** _Steven!_**

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Steven asked.

 ** _Oh, nothing much Stu-Ball. Hey, do you think you can come by the wash, there are a few friends I'd like you to meet._**

Steven beamed at the request, "Sure thing Daddy-O, I'll be right there!" He said.

As Steven arrived on his bike, Greg turned away from the man he was talking to and smiled. "Steven! Come here!" Greg said, waving him over.

Steven wandered over to his father and was met with another boy and his father.

The man was an inch or so taller than Greg and had messy brown hair and gentle brown eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Wow Steven! I can't believe it! You've grown like a weed!" said the man.

"Steven, this is one of my old buddies that I met on the road from way back when." Greg said.

"Harvey Galaxy and this is my son." Harvey said, gesturing to the boy standing beside him.

The boy on the other hand was the same height as Steven with messy brown hair like his father but strangely enough he had a royal blue stripe through his hair, deep brown eyes framed by thin-rimmed, rectangular, black glasses. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt, a black short-sleeved, button-down shirt, jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

"Hi. I'm Doug. Is it true that your mom was one of the Crystal Gems?" Doug asked.

Steven blinked at the question. Harvey saw the boy's confusion and chuckled, "Geez Greg, did you really keep the kid in the dark about me and Cobalt?" He asked.

"Cobalt? Dad, who's he talking about?" Steven asked.

Greg sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh boy..." he muttered. "Cobalt was another Crystal Gem. Like your mom she had the same infatuation with humans and then she met Harvey here and I'm pretty sure you know the rest."

Both Steven and Doug looked at each other with their eyes wide.

"If your mom's a Crystal Gem..." Steven began.

"Then you're a..." Doug added.

"Hybrid just like me!" They finished together.

Greg and Harvey smiled as the two struck up their own conversation and began to walk to town.

"Kids, I'll tell ya what." Harvey muttered.

"Yeah. So how've you been?" Greg asked.

"I've been great. Since Doug's Gem powers have started to show up, I thought I'd bring him back to the only place that could teach him." Harvey said.

"Well he's certainly got his work cut out for him, especially after you know..." Greg said.

"I put that behind me, and I hope the Gems did as well." Harvey said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how did you find out you were a Crystal Gem?" Steven asked.

"Well, I kinda always knew. I mean, when you're born with a Gem where your belly button is supposed to be, you start asking questions." Doug said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I totally felt the same way. I mean, the Gems always told me that I was one of them because my Gem was my mom's and they wanted me to learn how to use it." Steven said.

Doug raised a brow, "Use it? Like, summoning weapons and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, exactly like that. There's Pearl and she uses a spear, right. Then, Garnet uses these cool gauntlet things and Amethyst uses a whip." Steven said.

"And what about your weapon?" Doug asked.

"I use my mom's shield." Steven said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Wow, my dad told me that my mom was skilled with a sword." Doug said.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the temple and Steven's house. "Come on in, I the Gems would love to meet another Half-Gem like me!" Steven said, pulling Doug along by his wrist.

As if scripted, Steven and Doug walked through the door just as the Gems were returning home.

"Guys!" Steven chimed.

"Hello Steven. Oh," Pearl noticed the boy standing beside the bubbly teen. "Who's this? I haven't seen him around before?" She said.

"Galaxy ma'am, Doug Galaxy." He said. He took Pearl's hand and kissed it, making the pale gem blush.

"Oh my, someone's polite." Pearl said.

"You guys are not gonna believe me when I tell you this!" Steven said excitedly.

"He's a half-Gem." Garnet stated plainly.

Pearl and Amethyst seemed shocked. They both looked at Doug who simply raised his shirt, exposing the shimmering blue stone where his belly button would be.

Pearl gasped. "Cobalt?" She asked.

"You bet. I'm actually-" Doug was cut off when he saw Pearl draw her weapon, making Steven and Doug step back.

"P-pearl, w-what are you doing?" Steven questioned.

"Steven, get away from her." Pearl said, tightening her grip on her spear.

"What? No way! What did Doug-"

"That is not a human! That's Cobalt in a different form!" Pearl shouted.

"Pearl, chill out man!" Amethyst shouted.

But she didn't listen instead, she lunged forward ready to kill. But she didn't like the outcome.

All the Gems were shocked to see a pink and blue bubble surrounding both Steven and Doug. Pearl's eyes brimmed with tears as she banished her spear and went into her room.

"What was that all about?" Doug asked.

"There was a little...tension between Pearl and Cobalt before you were born." Amethyst said.

"What kind of tension do you mean?" Steven asked, as their bubble started to fade.

Garnet sat down on the sofa, prompting the rest of them to do the same.

"Fourteen years ago, we all remember how Greg met Rose and the jealousy she felt. But...what none of us told you Steven, was that there was another Gem with us, as you know as Cobalt Azure." Garnet explained.

"I get that part, but what did my mom do to Pearl?" Doug asked.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Garnet asked.

"Yes."

"Her existence was Pearl's issue." Garnet answered.

"But why? Pearl was never like that!" Steven said.

"You didn't know her as long as we have Steven. If anyone got close to Rose without Pearl's say-so, there would be a price." Amethyst said.

"Doug, what you need to understand about Pearl is that there were only three people that she's ever loved truly. One of them was Steven's mother. There personalities were so similar yet...so different at the same time. Both loved this planet and appreciated all life, no matter how small." Garnet explained.

"But...why did she attack me, then leave when Steven and I bubbled?" Doug asked.

"That was a shared defensive maneuver by Rose and Cobalt, also a move she hated." Garnet said.

"So..." Doug began, as his hand gripped his shirt where his gem would be, "Pearl's taking all that rage she had at my mother and targeting me?" He asked.

"Hey, don't let that get you down."

Doug looked up at Steven who was smiling.

"Sure, Pearl may still be a little mad about Cobalt, but you're not her. You're your own person, you're a Crystal Gem! And do you know what Crystal Gems are?" Steven asked.

"I dunno what?" Doug asked.

Garnet chuckled as she tousled the boy's hair, "We're a family. Isn't that what you were going to say Steven?" She asked.

Steven nodded as he threw his arms around his new friend. "I promise, we'll show her. We'll show her that you're better than Cobalt."

Doug closed his eyes as a smile spread across his face, "Thanks Steven, that means a lot to me, thank you."

"Hoo yeah! Hey Steven, looks like we've got a new member of the Shorty Squad!" Amethyst interjected.

"Shorty Squad?" Doug asked, turning to Garnet.

"Don't question it, just go with it."

Doug laughed as Steven and Amethyst danced around, chanting "Shorty Squad" over and over.

 _'I think I'm gonna like Beach City.'_ Doug thought as his smile grew.

* * *

"This is your target, Earth." said Yellow Diamond, as a screen showed up displaying the rotating planet.

"That ball of water?" asked a deep French accent.

"Didn't we conquer that rock centuries ago?"

"Highly incorrect Mercury, with the Rebellion winning the Gem War, Homeworld has been unable to overtake Earth." said a robotic voice.

"Yes. You see, the Rebellion is still active and Peridot has joined them. Jasper and Lapis Lazuli have also been missing. Then, my Ruby soldiers have also been MIA." Yellow Diamond said.

"So what do you need with the Tarnished Metals, Boss Lady?"

"I want all of you to eradicate the Rebellion by any means necessary." Yellow Diamond said.

"But what about Cobalt Azure and Rose Quartz?" Asked a malevolent, gruff voice.

"Hm...bring them both to me. I want Homeworld to see what we do to long standing insubordination." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond."

* * *

 _ **Oh snap!**_

 ** _Looks like there might be trouble brewing off-planet. I'll see you all next time!_**

 ** _~Aero_**


	3. Chapter 3

Doug walked quietly down the road from the Temple. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting it's beautiful light all over Beach City. Steven had invited him to watch it with him, but he said he had to head home. But...looking at it now, it looked so calming.

With the waves coming up and down the shore, the seagulls cawing noisily, and the sky a beautiful mixture of orange, violet, and blue. The sudden honking of a horn startled him and he saw Greg's van pulling alongside him.

"Hey there Dougie! What are you doing out here on this fine evening?" Greg asked, in his usual cheery voice.

"Oh you know. Just thinking." Doug said, as he lowered his gaze, mindlessly kicking aside a pebble.

"Oh? What're you thinking about?" Greg asked.

"Oh you know...stuff." Doug replied.

"I have a kid too you know. I can tell when you're a little flustered about something. Hop in, maybe we can think together." Greg said, as he opened the passenger door for the boy.

Doug glanced up at the man before climbing inside the car. They drove in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Cobalt?" Greg asked

"Huh?" Doug looked at the man, puzzled.

"What you're thinking about. You're thinking about your mother, right?" Greg said.

"You could say that." Doug said.

"I know how you feel. You're just a little unsure that you'll live up to being a Crystal Gem." Greg said.

Doug sighed as the man pulled the van to the beach, parking a perfect distance from the water. They both climbed out and circled around back. The boy could see the temple someways away but you could perfectly see the sunset from here.

"Rose and I used to visit here all the time. Then, when Steven was born I started taking him. We'd just come here and talk or we'd just watch the sunset." Greg said, as he opened the back of the van and sat down.

Doug did the same. The sound of the tide coming in and out was so calming. He closed his eyes and started humming a gentle tune.

"What song is that?" Greg asked.

"Huh?" Doug asked, opening up his eyes, "Just something I wrote a while back." He said.

"Really? Well it sounds pretty good." Greg said.

"I-I'd play it for you but I don't have my guitar." Doug said shyly.

Greg smiled warmly. "Well you could use mine for the time being." He said, as he reached behind him and handed the boy the guitar.

"You...wanna hear it? Like, really?" Doug asked.

"Of course! If anything, you're just as good as your dad." Greg said.

Doug sighed as he started listening to the waves again. Then, his fingers started to play a simple tune.

 _Ocean above,_

 _The sky down below,_

 _Will I be good enough, that, I don't know._

 _I never thought it would be this way,_

 _A way that I've never seen before,_

 _All along I never knew what life had in store._

 _Although we just met, you would've already known me, all along with all the anger and sadness you've shown me._

 _I don't want to be her,_

 _I don't want to be an enemy,_

 _Maybe things will change and you'll be friends with me._

 _I'm not her, I'm just me._

Greg could see a single tear roll down the boy's cheek as he played. Then it all clicked into place.

Something must've happened at the temple. He knew that Pearl and Cobalt had some problems all those years ago. But he listened intently to the song.

 _Earth all around,_

 _The wind's graceful dance,_

 _I've never met her, but you have though,_

 _But how can I be different, so,_

 _I don't become the same person,_

 _Just thinking about that makes me feel worse and,_

 _I just...want to be me._

 _I don't want to be her,_

 _I don't want to be an enemy,_

 _Maybe things will change and you'll be friends with me._

 _I'm not her, I'm just...me._

Doug sniffled before he dried his eyes. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see this." He said.

"No, it's okay kid. Did...something happen at the temple?" Greg asked.

"My mom was a good person right?"

"Huh?" Greg asked.

"Garnet told me how Pearl resented my mother by hanging out with Rose. And Steven and I got along so well, just like my mom and Rose..." Doug said.

"So you think that Pearl sees history repeating itself." Greg said.

"I guess. I just...want to be different from Cobalt and I want Pearl to be happy." Doug said.

"Well I think trying to befriend Pearl is a great idea. Just...don't expect to much too soon, okay?" Greg asked.

Doug nodded as he set the guitar down and threw his arms around Greg. The man just smiled and patted his back.

"Thanks Uncle Greg." Doug said.

"You can talk to me whenever you like kid, you know where to find me." Greg said.

With a quick hair ruffle, Greg sent the boy home to his father.

Doug awoke the next morning to a familiar cheerful voice at his bedroom door.

"Doug it's me, Steven! Are you up yet? Hello?!" Steven said.

Doug chuckled as grabbed his glasses and he walked to the door and opened it with a yawn. "Hey Steven, what are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Early? It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Steven said.

"Really? But still, what bring you by?" Steven asked.

"Your dad asked me to show you around Beach City! So today, I'm your tour guide!" Steven said proudly.

Doug chuckled, "Tour guide huh? All right, just let me get ready and I'll meet you outside." He said.

"Okay!" Steven said.

Doug quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his normal outfit. Then, he found the bubbly boy raring to go.

"All right! To the boardwalk!" Steven said, pumping his fist in the air.

Doug just chuckled and put an arm around Steven's shoulders as he lead the way, "Anything you say buddy."

Steven showed Doug all his favorite hangouts like the Big Doughnut, Fish Stew Pizza, and the arcade while telling him all about his adventures with the Crystal Gems.

Steven was enjoying a popsicle while Doug munched on popcorn. Both were sitting on a bench on the boardwalk facing the ocean.

"Wait, so what happened to Jasper?" Doug asked.

"Well, after Connie and I came back, Garnet and Pearl have been looking for her since." Steven said.

"Jeez...you have any idea what she's after?" Doug said.

"Not a clue. But...now that you're here, we can probably have a better shot."

Steven smiled as he watched his friend hop off the bench, "I'm gonna get some more popcorn, you want anything?" Doug asked.

"Nah, I'm all right. Thanks for the offer though." Steven said.

Doug started walking towards the popcorn stand where he purchased another bag of the savory treat.

When he turned around he was surprised to see that all the people that were previously on all the rides were running in different all kinds of different directions, screaming like maniacs.

He turned to the direction the people were running from and his blood ran cold.

In the center of all the chaos, the thing chasing everyone out of the facility...

Was a corrupted Gem.

Doug cringed. What would one of these possibly be doing in Beach City?! His father told him stories about Corrupted Gems and he wasn't quite fond of any of them.

The creature was almost the size of an adult human, and was in the twisted form of a black and green tarantula.

It's mouth leaked a noxious, green fluid which burned through the wooden platform it was standing on. The corruption had turned it's blood toxic. It's eyes shared the ominous green color, scanning the area for victims.

And they landed right on Steven nearby.

It started walking towards the boy, the toxic liquid leaking from it's fangs.

Steven started backing away from the beast, but found his back meeting the edge of the wooden platform, right above the ocean.

If he fell down there, into the water, the beast would have no problem tearing him apart.

Steven looked back to the monster. He had nowhere to run, and his shield would be useless in this situation. What could he do?

Nothing.

But someone could. Doug.

He was a Gem, he could stand a chance against this thing. He didn't have a lot of experience with corrupted Gems, but he'd be darned if he didn't know how to fight.

Half him wanted to run, leave Steven to fend for himself. But...what would the Gems say if he told them that? And what about Greg? They'd all despise him for leaving Steven to his death.

' _All right, here goes nothing!'_ Doug shouted, as he ran towards the beast.

Steven's back touched the railing of the boardwalk. Now he was fully trapped between a rock and a hard place. He was fully unprepared for when one of those sharp clawed legs lashed out at him, knocking him to the side and cutting into his side.

The monster hissed as it towered over Steven, still dripping it's toxic acid onto the platform.

"Hey!"

Steven saw that Doug was standing a few feet from him and the beast glaring at it.

"Doug? What are you doing, you need to get out of here!" Steven warned.

"Fat chance, I'm not just gonna sit around and let you be spider food!" Doug said.

The tarantula snarled as it started walking towards him, "Yeah, that's right you eight legged freak, come and get me!" Doug shouted.

Steven tried to get up, but cried out in pain when he felt a crippling pain in his side. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a deep, long cut into his side that was bleeding profusely.

Great, now he was useless.

Doug stayed rooted to his spot taunting the monster. Soon, he was face to face with it. He knew this would save Steven, he knew that this is what the Gems would do.

The boy didn't notice his Gem begin to glow.

 _'This is my choice. The right one. But I need to make sure you don't hurt anyone else!'_ Doug thought, as his Gem glowed brighter.

The beast opened it's fangs, ready to claim it's victim...

Steven saw the glowing stop and assumed that Doug had been killed. But that changed when he saw lightning sparks.

The tarantula stared down at the blue sword that was stuck in it's mouth and to the hand that was holding it.

Doug had finally summoned his weapon.

The sword had a long, blue blade, a curved lighter blue sword guard attached to the navy blue handle. It was almost identical to Rose's sword.

Steven looked in awe and amazement.

Doug tore his sword from the beast, sending it's blood splattering. Then he leapt onto it's back, finding the hourglass shaped Gem right under him.

"Leave...us...alone!" Doug shouted, as he sank the blade into the beast. When he did, electricity surged from him, through the sword, and into the tarantula. The beast shook and writhed in pain as blue lightning crackled around him before it vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Doug fell on his back and his sword clattered next to him. He groaned as he curiously picked up the hourglass shaped Gem and tucked it into his pocket.

Then he eyed the still form clad in red, "Steven!"

Doug ran over and knelt down beside him, panicking. "Steven?! Are you all right? Say something!" He said.

Steven's eyes fluttered open, "Ugh...Doug?" Is that you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's me Steven. Do you feel okay? You're hurt." Doug said worriedly.

"It hurts too much...I...I wanna go home." Steven croaked.

Doug was about to try and lug Steven all the way back to the temple, but he didn't have to.

"Steven!" Three voices cried.

Doug and Steven looked up and saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl running up to them.

"Oh my, what happened?" Pearl snapped at Doug who jumped and put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Something attacked Steven and I, a Corrupted Gem." Doug said, pulling out the hourglass shaped Gem.

"You took it down? But you said you can't even summon your weapon!" Pearl said.

"He did Pearl. He saved Steven from certain death." Garnet said, as she gathered the injured boy in her arms.

"Then hand over the Gem, Doug." Pearl ordered.

"All right, all right." Doug said, but as Pearl reached for the Gem, a blue bubble surrounded it, shocking everyone.

"Whoa, nice bubble D." Amethyst said.

"W-what do I do?" Doug asked.

"Something good. Now just tap the top." Garnet instructed.

Doug did so and watched in awe as the bubble vanished into the air.

"Would you like to come with us? I'm sure that Pearl wouldn't mind." Amethyst said.

Pearl just huffed and stuck her nose up.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed since Doug's first fight. Steven was on the road to recovery. Both teens didn't suffer much damage other than a few scrapes and bruises.

Doug had stayed with Steven through all three days while being trained by Garnet and Pearl. He walked into the house holding a pizza box. He spotted Steven by the Warp Pad.

"Hey Steven, what are you up to?" Doug asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was getting ready to go somewhere, do you wanna come?" Steven asked.

"Don't you think everyone would be mad if you just left. I mean, you're still hurt." Doug said.

"I'm injured Doug, not crippled." Steven joked.

"I know, but still." Doug said.

"I wanna introduce you to the other Gems

that are here on Earth." Steven said.

"You mean other than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl?" Doug asked.

"You'll like them, now come on." Steven said.

The two teens boarded the warp pad and it activated. Unknown to them, a new threat was growing closet to Earth and were ready to show sooner than expected.

The two half Gems were beamed near the barn.

"Huh? Where are we Steven?" Doug asked.

"My Dad's barn. That's where Peridot and Lapis are staying." Steven informed.

Lapis? Peridot? Were these the names of the two Gems Steven was talking about.

Soon they neared the barn and Steven lugged the doors open.

"Hello! Lapis! Peridot! It's me Steven." Steven called.

Doug surveyed the area and he summoned his sword, "Steven, get your shield." He said.

"Huh? What for?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. I just...feel something, something wrong." Doug said.

That's when they heard deep, sinister laughter from the darkness of the barn.

"Very clever...Cobalt Azure."

Steven summoned his shield as both he and Doug stood their ground.

"Would you look at that Obsidian, she brought her clone too." said a French accent.

"Come on out and show yourselves!" Doug said.

Now sooner than he said that, six figures stepped into the light.

One of them was fully covered in black armor with copper brown highlighting it's muscles and body. It's eyes seemed to glow in the same color.

The next was the shortest of the group. His entire body was a copper color. He had rings around his waist and arms and he wore baggy trousers.

Then was another was entirely the color of steel. He was dressed to look like an ancient Japanese samurai.

After him, he was a deep gray color and appeared to be eternally melting.

Next was a silver Musketeer with gold in his outfit.

And finally, behind them all was a large behemoth the color of camo green.

"Who are you guys and what have you done with Lapis and Peridot?!" Steven demanded.

The samurai being laughed, "We are the Tarnished Metals. I'm surprised you don't remember us Rose?"

The Musketeer laughed as well, "What's with those pitiful forms anyway?" He asked.

"If you want to know about those two weaklings, their right here." the armor-clad being said. With a flick of his wrist, two gems appeared in his hands.

"Lapis! Peridot!" Steven cried.

"All right, give us your names so I know who's butt I'm kicking." Doug growled.

"Hmph...just as arrogant as usual. If you must need a refresher of who we are, I'll give it to you. I am the Black Knight, Obsidian."

"I'm the ring leader, Copper!" said the short being.

The Musketeer spoke up, "I am the valiant Silver!"

"People call me the Unpredictable Mercury."

"Address me as Steel." said the samurai.

"The Unstopable Titanium." Said the large form.

"Now, if you want these pitiful, traitorous Gems, come and get them." Obsidian said.

"With pleasure, come on Steven!" Doug said.

"Right!" Steven agreed.

The two Gems charged just as Obsidian stepped forward.

Doug leapt into the air with his sword raised as he brought his sword down it was countered with Steel and Silver's weapons.

 _'What?!'_ Doug thought, as he was knocked out of the air and fell to the ground.

Steven attempted to help by throwing his shield at the two Metals. But a copper ring appeared and sucked his shield into what looked like a black hole. What he didn't see was another ring open up behind him, where his shield came whizzing back and connected with his back.

The force sent him falling into a strange, gray sludge.

Doug continued to cross swords with Steel and Silver. He growled as he blocked an attack from both of them. The pressure they were putting on him made him fall to his knees.

"Ready Titanium?" Steel asked.

Doug's eyes went wide as he looked over his shoulder and saw the large Metal towering over him. A single punch sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Steven fought hard against the sludge as it continued to attack. He was suddenly startled when he saw the head of Mercury in front of him, "Geez, this new form is really weak isn't it Rose? Just like those stupid humans!"

Suddenly Steven summoned his bubble removing Mercury from him. Then he felt Doug's body hit the bubble.

"Doug! Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Doug replied.

"These guys are really strong aren't they? If only the Crystal Gems were here-"

Steven was cut off when his bubble was suddenly shattered by Obsidian.

"Hmph. Now I see, you two love this planet so much that you would even breed with these disgusting, primitive humans." Obsidian said.

"My mom saw beauty in everything! What you called worthless she called unique!" Steven said, as he summoned his shield again.

In a swift motion, Obsidian summoned his weapon, a massive sword. "Entering Carnage mode."

When his eyes glowed a blood red, both Steven and Doug were unprepared for the barrage of punches, kicks and slashes. In only a matter of minutes, the two Gems had their clothes tattered and their body's wounded.

"Disgusting." Obsidian said, as he looked at the blood on his weapon.

Doug raised his head just enough to see a satchel on Obsidian's waist, holding Lapis and Peridot. If only he could grab it or move fast enough. Lightning started to crackle around his body as his Gem glowed. In a blur, the boy zipped past Obsidian, grabbed the satchel and crash landed right by Steven.

"You can take them. But know this, Rose, Cobalt. Next time you decide to fight us, make sure to bring your army." Obsidian said, then he picked up both Steven and Doug by the collars of their shirts and looked them both in the eye, "You're both weak, replacements for the real Rose and Cobalt. If you were the real deal, you could stop me. You're nothing but."

Obsidian threw Steven and Doug into the air and watched him come down and just as he was face to face with he threw a punch, "Useless! Weak! Disgusting!"

Doug crashed through the barn wall while Steven skidded across the ground.

Doug could only watch as Obsidian advanced toward Steven...

The Crystal Gems appeared back at the temple on the warp pad.

"Steven! Steven, where are you?" Pearl called.

Amethyst found and pizza box with a sticky note on top.

 _At the barn with Doug, Lapis, and Peridot. Should be home soon._

 _-S.U._

"He's at the barn." Amethyst said.

"Metals..." Garnet muttered.

"Huh?" Pearl questioned.

"No. The Metals...they're here." Garnet said.

"What?!" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Doug was drifting in and out of consciousness. He could only make out blurs hurting him more and the sky, then nothing but white.

When he finally awoke, he was freezing. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Steven...h-hey, where are you?!" Doug called.

That's when he saw a figure snow. The boy scrambled over to it and found the battered and bloody Gem. He was shivering from the obvious cold and most likely fear.

Doug shuddered when he felt the cold winds blow past him. He saw the injured form stir slightly, but stayed unconscious.

He needed to find help or else the both of them would die of hypothermia.

"Dang it..." Doug muttered. He pulled Steven into a sitting position and pulled his arm over his shoulder. In this fashion, Doug was able to carry Steven.

 _'Shelter, shelter, gotta find shelter.'_ Doug thought.

Lapis and Peridot's gemstones were safety tucked in his pocket, and hopefully they'd regenerate soon. He also hoped that the Gems would find them soon.

"Missing?!" Greg cried.

"Calm down Greg." Pearl said, in a gentle tone.

"Calm down?! Our kids are missing and you're telling us to "calm down"!?" Greg shouted.

"I have to agree with Pearl on this one Greg, if we just freak out, we won't be able to focus on the task at hand." Garnet said flatly.

"Can't you use that Future-whatever to find them?" Harvey asked.

"No. A can only predict outcomes, nothing is certain." Garnet said.

"Then what do we do? Just sit around and twiddle our thumbs?" Greg asked.

"We'll look for them of course, but we don't know where to start looking." Pearl said.

"You said Steven left a note right? Saying that he was going to the barn?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, that's what I saw." Amethyst said.

"Then we should start looking there first, right?" Harvey asked.

The Gems looked at one another, "It's a good place to start." Garnet said.

Doug had finally found shelter in a cave that had was able to hide them from the raging blizzard. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he body shuddered from the cold. It was freezing, tired, and in pain.

That's when he heard shaky breathing coming from the opposite corner of the came. Doug saw Steven shivering uncontrollably as he hugged himself.

He scooted closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Steven against him. The chubby boy's skin was ice cold, he could feel it through his clothes.

With the two recovering Gems in his hand, and Steven unconscious, Doug had three lives hinging on him.

"D-don't worry, w-we'll g-get out o-of this...w-we have to." Doug muttered.

"Steven! Doug!" Harvey called.

"Yo Lapis! Peridot! It's us!" Amethyst yelled out.

"The Metals were here." Garnet said, as she surveyed the scene.

"Metals? Who are they?" Greg asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now, four Gems are missing and by the scene here, there's been a struggle." Garnet said.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

The Gems whipped around and summoned their weapons on sight.

"Obsidian." Pearl said.

"If it isn't my old enemies, the Crystal Gems." Obsidian said.

"What have you done to Lapis and Peridot?" Amethyst asked.

"Phh, so those two really were a part of your "rebellion". I made quick work of those two, just like I did with that dulled down version of Cobalt and Rose Quartz." Obsidian said.

"What did you do to Steven?!" Greg roared.

"Steven? Hm, that's what Cobalt called Rose as well-"

"My son is not Rose! Now tell me what you did to him and Doug!" Greg snarled.

"All right, I dropped them off up north somewhere. I think they were alive when I left them." Obsidian chuckled.

That's when Greg had snapped.

He ran forward with everyone calling after him.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Greg said, as his threw the hardest punch he could muster. But a burning, throbbing shockwave of pain shot through his arm when the punch connected.

"Greg!" Harvey cried.

Greg fell to his knees, holding his swelling hand close to his chest as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Obsidian pulled his foot back and sent Greg flying into Harvey with a single hit. "I'm not going to fight you. At least...not yet."

Before anyone could say anything, Obsidian vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Greg, are you all right?" Harvey asked.

Greg growled in pain, "I think I busted my hand pretty good." He said.

"You should head back to the temple, we know where Steven and Doug are." Pearl said.

"No way! I didn't just break my hand to go back already." Greg said.

"They are up north. In...a cave. But we have to get there soon, there is a coming blizzard that will lower our chances of finding them." Garnet said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Harvey said.

At this point, nothing.

Steven slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he felt upon his awakening was the pain in every inch of his body. He lifted his head to see that he was laying on Doug's button-down shirt.

 _'Doug! Lapis! Peridot!'_ Steven thought. His mind raced to where they could be.

Were they safe? Hurt?

Or even worse, were they shattered?

Steven started to panic until the sound of footsteps made him look over his shoulder. Standing there was Doug with an armful of wood and branches.

"Steven! You're awake!" Doug said happily.

"Doug! A-are you all right? W-where are we?" Steven questioned.

"Somewhere cold. I found some branches lying around just outside the cave, I figured that we could start a fire." Doug said.

"What about Peridot and Lapis?" Steven asked.

Doug set the wood down and sat down beside Steven, "I made sure that they were kept safe." He said, as he pulled out the two Gemstones from his pocket.

Steven sighed in relief. He needed to think positive. The Gems were most likely on their way to save them. "So...you learned how to build a fire?" He asked.

"I-I've been practicing. See, if I can focus my lightning, I can probably ignite the wood." Doug said.

Steven helped his friend set the branches up before Doug started to concentrate. He watched in awe as sparks started to crackle before a bolt of lightning fired out from Doug's hand, effectively setting the wood on fire.

Doug and Steven whooped in joy.

"We. Have made. Fire!" Steven said.

Almost instantly the two felt a hundred times warmer than before. Doug and Steven snuggled close as they laid against the cave wall.

"Hey, Steven?" Doug asked.

"Yeah?" Steven asked.

"Do...do you think that we're the cause of all the bad guys coming to Earth?" Doug asked.

Steven gaze lowered. "Well... sometimes. I mean, our moms were a part of a rebellion." He said.

"But it's just not fair. We've done nothing to Homeworld." Doug muttered.

Steven sighed, "Yeah... I guess you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

The Gems appeared on the Northern Warp Pad. As Garnet predicted, the wind howled as slow whipped around in every direction.

Greg's hand was wrapped in a some bandages from the temple and resting in a sling.

"Come, we haven't any time to waste." Garnet said.

 _'Just hang on you two, we're coming.'_ Greg thought, as he and Harvey followed after the Gems.

Steven easy starting to drift into slumber when a bright blue glow caught his eye.

"Doug, your pocket!" Steven cried.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a tear-drop shaped Gem.

"Lapis..." Steven said.

The boys watched as the Gem floated into the air and a silhouette formed until Lapis Lazuli had regenerated. Her normal Homeworld dress had changed to a long, flowing blue one with a violet star on it.

At first, the water Gem was confused as to where she was then she saw an injured Steven and the pieces clicked into place. "Steven!" Lapis cried.

She threw her arms around her Beach Summer Fun Buddy. "Are you okay?! Hurt?! Oh my gosh Steven, I wish I could've been-"

"Lapis, it's okay. It's not your fault those guys came." Steven said.

Lapis sighed before noticing the other boy who was staring at her in awe.

"Oh! Lapis, this is a friend of mine! Doug, meet Lapis Lazuli!" Steven introduced.

"Um...hi." Lapis said. She was mainly attracted to the stripe of blue in his hair. _'That's weird even for a human.'_ She thought.

"So, do you know who those guys were? What are they doing here?" Steven asked

"Those were the Tarnished Metals. They were supposed to be perfect Quartz Soldiers, but something happened to change them." Lapis explained.

"Well maybe Peridot knows something about them, I mean she is from Homeworld and all." Doug said.

Lapis looked around and saw where they were. "What are we doing in a cave?"

"Well after beating us to the point of unconsciousness, they dropped us off up here. At this point we're waiting for the Gems to find us." Doug said.

"I got an idea! Lapis, do you think you can fly over the forest to see if the Gems are here? That way, if they are here, you can lead then to us!" Steven said.

"I like the sound of that Steven!" Doug said.

Lapis rubbed her arm, "I don't think I should leave you here by yourself..." She said.

"We'll be all right Lapis, we can handle ourselves." Doug said.

Lapis had to admit, she did like him. She nodded and walked to the mouth of the cave. She formed her wings and took off into the sky.

"Do you think the Gems are looking for us?" Doug asked.

"Of course, they have to be." Steven said.

"Steven! Doug!" Garnet shouted.

"Guys, it's us, you can come out!" Amethyst called.

"Do you think Obsidian lied to us? I mean, the guy didn't seem like an honest guy." Harvey said.

"It's our only lead so far. Honestly I-"

"Quiet! Look." Garnet whispered.

There was were several tracks in the snow with splotches of red.

"Are they..." Greg gulped.

"No...the tracks are Doug's...and someone should be dropping in to show us where they are soon..." Garnet said, as she looked up at the sky.

"Think you can be a little less cryptic G." Amethyst said.

"Any minute now." Garnet said.

That's when Lapis landed in front of them.

"Lapis!" Everyone cried.

"There you are! I should've known that would've been looking for Steven." Lapis said.

"You've seen him?!" Greg asked.

"Is Doug with him?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. They asked me to find you, now come on." Lapis took off once again, this time with the Gems following.

"S-she's been gone a-an hour..." Doug muttered. He looked over to Steven and gasped.

His skin was white as the show outside and his eyes were beginning to droop.

"S-soon..." Steven muttered.

Doug rushed over to his friend and touched his arm. His skin was ice cold and it shook and jumped under his hand. "Steven. D-don't f-fall asleep." He said.

"So...s-sleepy." Steven said.

Doug shook him, "Steven!" He yelped.

The other Gem's eyes opened and he looked at his friend. "Doug...am...am I gonna die?"

"No. No you're not gonna die." Doug said. Honestly, he didn't truly know how to answer that question. He didn't want to think that way either.

"It's okay...y-you don't hafta'...lie for me..." Steven said, as his eyes started drooping again.

"No," Doug shook Steven roughly in an attempt to keep him awake, "Steven, don't close your eyes man! Come on, we gotta go home...together." He said.

But it was too late, Steven had already fallen asleep. Doug pulled Steven close to himself as the cold began to take it's toll on him too.

As he drifted off, Doug had one thought come through his head, _'I'm sorry, everyone.'_

"Boys!"

"Steven!"

Doug's eyes shut as he saw six silhouettes and two looked totally familiar.

 _Just hang on..._

That was the last thing Doug heard before he fell asleep.

Where am I?

What's going on?

Doug bolted upright, panting. Instead of the freezing cold he used to feel, he suddenly felt warm. He looked down at himself and saw that his body was completely unharmed.

Suddenly he gasped, "Steven!" He muttered.

Doug jumped to his feet and looked around the...field of...pink roses and...blue lilies?

Where did he go?

The boy shook himself and dashed in a random direction. As he ran, he called for Steven.

That's when he saw a silhouette in the distance. Doug felt his heart racing, "Steven!" He called as he grew closer.

But when he got there he saw that it wasn't Steven at all.

But, it was someone he knew.

The person looked over they're shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Hello...Excuse me, are you lost?"

"You...y-you're Rose Quartz, Steven's Mom!" Doug said.

Rose smiled, "And you're Doug Galaxy, Cobalt's son right?" She asked.

"But how do-"

"I left a piece of myself deep inside our Gem. That way, with concentration, I can see Steven." Rose explained.

Doug touched his forehead and sighed, "But why am I here? Steven should be meeting you, not me."

Rose chuckled, "Cobalt and I were close. We shared a special bond that was just as strong as the one I had with Greg. I believe that bond is allowing this conversation." She said.

Silence filled the air before Doug wanted to ask the burning question. "Um...can you tell me what my mom was like?"

"I think Steven is asking the same thing about me." Rose said.

"Doug!"

The boy looked over his shoulder and saw Steven running towards him with tears in his eyes. He wasn't prepared to be tackled to the ground.

"You're okay!" Doug cried.

"Me? I could say the same thing about you!" Steven said.

Both boys laughed as they embraced each other.

At that moment, the boys noticed the other person standing behind the other.

"Mom..." they said.

Steven and Doug stood up as they locked eyes with their respective mothers.

"Hello Steven." Rose said.

"H-hi Mom." Steven said.

Doug examined every square inch of his mother. He could tell that she was a troublemaker like Amethyst. She had long royal blue hair and eyes. Her skin was the same shade as his own. She wore a sleeve-less blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and blue boots.

"Wow...you look just like your father." Cobalt said.

"And you're...even prettier in person." Doug said, blushing.

Cobalt giggled and that's when Doug felt like his heart was being squeezed. Steven must've felt the same thing because they both ran into their mother's arms.

"I...I can't believe that you're here!" Steven sobbed.

"I've always been here Steven. I'm happy that I can finally hold you in my arms." Rose said.

"I'm sorry about your hair Squirt." Cobalt chuckled.

"It's fine Mom, it's better like this." Doug said.

The scene started to change and they heard the sound of waves hitting the shore. Rose and Cobalt sat on the sand with their children with their kids in their arms.

"Hey Mom?" Doug asked.

"Yes?" Cobalt responded.

"How did you join the Crystal Gems?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, and why does Pearl resent you so much?" Steven asked.

"Hmm...how about I start from the very beginning, how I became a Crystal Gem, about Pearl and I, and how I met Harvey?" Cobalt asked.

"Yay!" The boys cheered.

"Let's see, it started a long, long time ago..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **The this chapter and maybe the next will be told from Cobalt's POV. This has been something that a friend of mine and avid reader of my work has asked for (King_Nida)so this is for you buddy.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Our story takes place years ago, the day that my life changed forever.**

Cobalt opened her eyes, but immediately shielded them from the brightness of the sun above. She looked around, completely oblivious as to where she was.

 **I had just been made in a place that Amethyst calls the Kindergarten. At first I was totally unaware of who I was, what I was made for.**

"Hmph. A Cobalt? Aren't they supposed to be scientists?" Jasper questioned.

"Not in this war Jasper. Sure, the Cobalts on Homeworld may be scientists, but this one has been specifically bred for battle." Obsidian said.

"So what is she supposed to do anyway?" Jasper asked.

"We're deploying her on the front lines with you." Obsidian said.

"What?!" Jasper asked, "You're putting me with a new Gem that's barely been alive. The Rebels will shatter her with no problem."

"We'll see Jasper, we'll see." Said Obsidian.

 **That's when I was trained. I was told that the Rebels were the enemies of Homeworld and that they needed to be shattered. But in the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't the case. But I still did what I was told. Then, the day came.**

"You ready Cobalt?" Jasper asked.

"I was made ready." Cobalt said.

Jasper scoffed, "You may be stronger than Rose Quartz, but she's crafty." She said.

"So am I." Cobalt chuckled.

The ship they were on landed and the two gems got off. Just as it had been described, the battlefield was ready for battle.

"If we don't beat these Rebels, Pink Diamond will have our Gems, you better not mess up." Jasper said, as she summoned her helmet.

Cobalt scoffed, "You just try to keep up."

 **That's when they spotted them, the Crystal Gems, led by Rose Quartz.**

Cobalt immediately set her sights on the main target. She moved fast and swiftly, easily bypassing the Pearl and the perma-fusion and leapt into the air. She brought her sword down, which was blocked with her shield.

 _'Defensive, just as I thought.'_ Cobalt thought. Rose sent her back and got into a fighting position.

"I hope you're ready to face justice for your crimes Rose Quartz!" Cobalt said. Lightning started to spark around her and she charged again. She swung her sword which caught Rose on her stomach, just above her Gem.

Rose countered with her own swing which only chopped off a few hairs as Cobalt ducked. She kicked her legs out from under her and planted her foot on her hand, effectively keeping her from raising her sword.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Geez, how could Homeworld have a problem with you?" Cobalt asked.

"Tell me...how long have you been on this planet?" Rose asked.

"Why should I tell you anything, traitor?" Cobalt snapped.

"Holy!" Jasper said, walking over to them.

"You really beat her, that's great." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it...wasn't hard." Cobalt said.

"Go on, destabilize her."

Cobalt looked down at the Gem beneath her.

 **At that moment, I knew that there was something different about Rose Quartz than the one I heard of. She wasn't ruthless at all. In fact, I wasn't surprised she didn't poof me.**

"What're you waiting for? Get it over with." Jasper said.

 **Just to see Rose laying there with no means to defend herself, made me even more confused. But...I had a job to do.**

Cobalt sank her blade into Rose's chest and watched as she disappeared a puff of pink smoke, leaving only her Gemstone to remain.

"Hmph, nice job Rookie. You may actually have a future in Gem History, you're actually the one who beat Rose Quartz, her renegade Pearl, and the...abomination." Jasper said.

"Yeah...glory and...all of that..." Cobalt said, as she scooped up the Gemstone.

 **So Jasper and I went back to our ship in order to return to Pink Diamond and see to our next assignment. But...Rose's question stuck to me and...that's sort of how we met.**

Cobalt sat patiently as the pink quartz sat in the empty cell behind the destabilization field. She'd told Jasper she'd keep sentry duty while she took a break.

She didn't need to know about this anyway.

The Gems started to float in the air as Rose began to regenerate herself. Cobalt watched as the peaceful Gem now stared back at her.

And that's how they stayed for a good while before Cobalt rearranged herself. "To answer your question, I've been here for about 150 years now." She said.

Rose looked shocked but then smiled, "Tell me, have you seen a sunset before?" She asked.

"What's so amazing about the Earth rotating away from the sun?" Cobalt asked.

Rose chuckled, "I don't really know myself, but it's just so...stunning."

"I'll have to see one...someday." Cobalt said.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Cobalt asked.

"I said, what do you want to do?" Rose asked.

Cobalt was shocked by the question. No one had ever questioned her about her goals, her ambitions.

"I...don't really know." The blue gem sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I was created to defeat you and, now that I did, I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I want to do. I just...don't have a purpose."

"Everyone has a purpose."

Cobalt looked up at Rose with tears in her eyes, "Each Gem is said to have been made for their certain purpose due to their status. But how I see it is that each and every creature in this world, in every star system, every universe has the power to choose their own destiny, including you." Rose said

 **From then on, I felt a strong connection with Rose and I saw the world in a whole new light. I knew what I truly wanted.**

Cobalt got to her feet and deactivated the field, shocking Rose. "You and I have a planet to save." She said.

Avoiding the cameras, they quickly found where the other three Gems were held.

"Rose!" Pearl cried, then she glared when she saw Cobalt standing beside her. "You..."

"Easy Pearl, Cobalt is on our side now." Rose said.

Cobalt released the three Gems before she and the Crystal Gems made their way to the control bridge. Jasper was sitting at the control panel when Cobalt made the motion to be quiet.

The blue gem quietly tip-toed behind the chair, sword in hand. Then in a swift motion, she stabbed it through the back of the chair, instantly proofing the orange Gem.

"There, now what do we do?" Cobalt asked.

"We put a stop to this war." Garnet said.

Rose nodded, "Set a course for Pink Diamond's fortress." She said.

 **So that's where we headed, Pink was the source of this war and we were ready to stop it. When we arrived, she had already been waiting for us. Long story short, we beat her and we'd won the Earth it's freedom.**

Rose, Pearl, Cobalt and Garnet stood atop a plateau, overlooking the ocean as the sun was setting.

"It really is beautiful." Cobalt said.

Rose placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know what you want to do now?" She asked.

Cobalt grinned and nodded, "I want to be a Crystal Gem and defend the Earth alongside you Rose!"

Rose smiled, "Glad to hear it."

 _ **I'd found my place.**_

 _ **Now, why don't I tell you about how I met Harvey?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's hit the fast-forward button, and we come back to fourteen years ago. When I met your fathers. I remember Harvey being such a dork!**

Cobalt watched as Rose continued her conversation with Greg and Pearl was talking to the other human they met.

He went by "Harv".

"I mean, the song I've been working on has a tune, but, I just can't find the words, y'know." Harvey said.

 **Back then, your father was quite the rockstar. A handsome one at that.**

Harvey had wild brown hair and an average build, as well as deep brown eyes. He wore an orange hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers.

"You humans and your instruments." Pearl said.

Harvey sighed. He liked Pearl, he really did, but she was such a bore! He looked up to the blue-haired Gem and their eyes met. Smiling, he waved her over.

Cobalt blushed as she walked over to Harvey and a glaring Pearl.

"Do you like music?" Harvey asked.

"Like? I love music! I met Beethoven himself!" Cobalt said.

"Then I've got something for you both to hear." Harvey said. He cleared his throat and started playing.

 _We collide, synchronized,_

 _as I gaze into your eyes._

 _Feel our souls, lose control,_

 _As your body softly glides,_

 _Over mine; petrified_

Umm...

"Dang it!" Harvey growled.

"What's the matter?" Pearl asked.

The man sighed, "I can never get past that part, my mind is always blank." He said.

"How long have you been working on it?" Cobalt asked.

"I dunno, a week straight." Harvey said.

"A week and you only have that much?" Pearl asked.

"Not everyone can get everything right "Perfect Pearl"." Cobalt said. She smirked when the other Gem scowled at her, "But anyway, you need a break, some time to chill."

"Do you really think that'll help?" Harvey asked.

"I know the perfect way for humans to relax, come with me!" Pearl said. She grabbed the man's hand and dragged him along.

"Umm, thanks for the idea miss!" Harvey said.

"Y-you're welcome!" Cobalt said.

To this day, that feeling never faded away. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach and a warm tingly feeling.

"Oohhh, you like him don't you!" Amethyst said, walking up to Cobalt.

"What! I do not!" Cobalt said.

"Oh yeah, then why are your cheeks all blue and stuff?" Amethyst asked.

"They are?!" Cobalt said, covering her face.

 **You see, Greg had just quit his dream to be with Rose and Harvey didn't want to leave his brother behind, so he stayed as well.**

Cobalt glared at the smaller Gem but regained her composure.

"So where'd P and Harv go?" Amethyst asked.

"I dunno. Where's everyone else?" Cobalt asked.

"Garnet's at the temple and Rose and Greg are on the beach." Amethyst said.

 _'Guess I'm off to the temple then.'_ Cobalt thought as she started walking.

 **See, I tried to get the thought of him out of my head but I found myself humming his song. I can still remember when I played it.**

Cobalt mumbled several words under her breath before a grin broke across her face and she ran to the temple. The door opened and she entered her room.

To reflect her love of music the room was a huge stage with instruments and another door that lead to her sleeping quarters and bathroom.

Cobalt walked over to the row of guitars, all ranging from shades of blue. She grabbed an electric guitar and plucked one of the strings, watching electricity travel up and down the string.

 _'Perfect!'_ Cobalt said.

 **I thought that this would be something that Harvey and I would bond over. I worked on the song for a week before I finally showed it to him.**

Cobalt ran up to Harvey, who was staring at the ocean, quite angrily. She came up beside him and her smile dropped when she saw the dried tear-stains on his face.

"Um...Harvey?" Cobalt asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cobalt." Harvey wiped his eyes, "What do you need?"

Cobalt sat down beside the man, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just some argument between Greg and I, y'know?" Harvey said with a sad chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Cobalt asked.

"Greg said he hated me. I know that he really doesn't but it still stings y'know." Harvey said.

Cobalt bit her lip. She pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Harvey asked.

"Open it and find out." Cobalt said.

Harvey unfolded the paper finding it filled with words, but they weren't just words, they were lyrics!

"These are amazing! Did you come up with this?" Harvey asked.

"Well...not by myself. The first few lines are yours." Cobalt said.

"Holy cow, these are awesome! Will you sing 'em with me?" Harvey asked.

Cobalt swallowed hard, "M-me? But don't you want Pearl to-"

"Whoa, you think Pearl and I are together? Don't get me wrong, she's smart and fun and all, but she's trying to make a relationship based on "human" stereotypes. I need someone who gets me for me." Harvey said.

 **Now, at this point, my head was swimming with ideas. What was Pearl gonna say when she heard about this? But I didn't care. So we gathered up everyone in Cobalt's room where they sat in the audience seats.**

Cobalt watched Harvey play with the sparking guitar strings. She giggled, "They won't hurt. Just play normally." She said.

"A-all right." Harvey said.

They got behind the curtain and nodded at each other. The fabric rose up and they began playing.

 _We collide, synchronized,_

 _As I gaze into your eyes._

 _Feel our souls, lose control,_

 _When your body softly glides,_

 _Over mine; petrified,_

 _But our hearts feel it's the time._

 _Won't hold back, at least I'll try,_

 _'Till you end with me and show me beautiful..._

 _I'll show you wonderful..._

 _As we share the love._

 _I'll show you everything,_

 _That you've ever dreamed of._

Pearl looked shocked nervous as she watched them on stage.

But Harvey continued in the next verse.

 _Here we lie, side by side,_

 _Now your heart pounds next to mine._

 _Our two souls are surely whole,_

 _Now that I have realized,_

 _It the way your body sways._

 _It's your voice that calls my name..._

 _It's your lips the way they taste,_

 _And how you look at me, and show me beautiful..._

 _I'll show you wonderful..._

 _As we share the love..._

 _I'll show you everything,_

 _That you've ever dreamed of..._

 _There couldn't possibly,_

 _Be more than this,_

 _I am in complete and utter bliss._

Harvey took Cobalt's hand and started twirling her around. The Gem giggled as the guitars continued to play themselves.

 **When we locked eyes, I knew we were meant for each other.**

 _Forevermore..._

 _Forevermore..._

 _You show me beautiful..._

 _I'll show you wonderful,_

 _As we, share the love._

 _I'll show you everything,_

 _That you've ever dreamed of..._

 _That you've ever dreamed of..._

 _That you've ever dreamed of..._

 _That you've ever dreamed of..._

Cobalt leaned forward and kissed Doug. They heard cheers coming from Amethyst and Greg.

The Gem pulled away and looked to the very small crowd. Amethyst, Greg, and Rose were clapping, Garnet was giving a thumbs up and Pearl had a look of shock and awe.

 **From that day on, I knew we'd had found love, both Rose and I were happy. But...someone wasn't when Rose and I told everyone that we were pregnant.**

"I knew it!" Pearl screamed.

"Knew what?!" Cobalt snapped.

"Ever since you came here you've done nothing but steal the love that was meant for me!" Pearl said.

"I didn't steal anything! You just weren't good enough to be with him!" Cobalt shouted.

"You're just a Gem built by Homeworld, you don't belong here!"

"Well you're just someone's shiny toy! You can't function without someone to tell you what to do!"

Pearl was taken aback. Then in a rage, she summoned her spear and charged forward.

Blood was shed but it wasn't Cobalt's.

Cobalt had bubbled herself but Pearl's spear broke through it and impaled the person that sought to protect her.

"Harvey!" They cried.

The bubble dissipated and Harvey fell to the ground clutching the bloody wound.

"Geez, it looks less painful in the movies..." Harvey said.

"Shh, don't speak, I'm here." Cobalt said.

"Is...is the baby all right?" Harvey asked.

"It's fine you big dolt!" Cobalt said, biting back a sob.

Harvey reached up and gently brushed her tears away. "Just as long as you and Dougie are safe."

"I love you, Harvey..."

"I...love you too Blue."

"I...I can't believe she did that..." Doug said.

"Your life hasn't been easy, has it Aunt Cobalt?" Steven asked.

"No, it hasn't." Cobalt said.

"Boys." Rose said, as the two turned towards her, "Watch each other's backs. I know that you two are strong enough to face anything that comes your way."

The last thing the two boys heard before it all went dark was a single sentence that brought tears to their eyes.

 _"And kids, we love you..."_


	9. Chapter Nine

Doug's eyes slowly lifted up, exposing the tired brown orbs underneath. His hand had been gripping where his Gem was supposed to be. His body still ached from both the cold and his injuries.

He looked around and found himself on the sofa back at the Temple.

"Psst, Doug!"

The boy looked up to see Steven looking down from his loft.

"Steven! Are you okay?" Doug asked.

"I'm fine, just sore is all." Steven responded.

"Did you see them too?" Doug asked.

Steven felt a sad smile spread across his face as his hand rested above his Gemstone, "Yeah." He said.

Doug climbed off the couch, slightly aggravating his wounds. He climbed up the stairs and sat on the floor beside Steven.

"How did it feel, meeting your mom?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. I felt almost every emotion possible. I mean, I've heard so much from my dad but meeting her in person was just...overwhelming." Doug replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I totally feel the same way! Everything that everyone's told me about my mom was so true, but when I met her, it was...unexplainable." Steven said with a chuckle.

Doug yawned before looking at the clock on Steven's dresser, which read 3:46 AM. "I dunno know about you Steven, but I'm tuckered out."

"You're not the only one. I'm beat." Steven sighed.

Doug got up to go back down to the couch but something grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see a fearful eyed Steven looking at him. "What's the matter Stevie?" He asked.

"I...can you..." Steven stuttered. He was fourteen years old, why couldn't he ask a simple request?

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Doug asked.

Steven blushed, "Y-yeah. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

Doug just smiled and lead the boy to his bed. He and Steven climbed into bed and their tired bodies almost immediately gave into slumber.

"Steven!"

"Doug, you're okay!"

Both boy's were instantly in their respective father's arms when they woke up the next morning. Greg and Harvey's eyes showed clear signs of sleep deprivation and crying.

"Dad...you're squeezing a little...tight." Doug gasped.

"Oh!" Harvey released his son from his bear hug, "Sorry kiddo."

"You two have been out cold for three whole days! We were all starting to get worried." Greg said, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"It's okay Dad, we're both okay, really!" Steven said.

"I know Steven," Greg sniffled, "We're just glad that you two are okay." He said.

"Wait, what happened to Lapis and Peridot? Are they okay?" Doug asked.

"Peridot regenerated a little after we found you two. Both of them were worried, I mean we all were." Harvey said.

"H-hey Dad..." Doug asked.

"Yeah kid?" Harvey asked.

"Did...Pearl really have a crush on you?" Doug asked.

Both Greg and Harvey looked at each other, "Where'd you hear about that?" Harvey asked.

"Um...how do I explain it..." Doug muttered. "Okay, so when Steven and I were unconscious we saw our moms and they told us about what happened."

"You met Rose?!" Greg asked.

Steven nodded, "Uh-huh! She was everything you said she was!"

Greg quickly wiped a stray tear from his eye. Harvey then patted his back, "She's amazing, isn't she?" He asked.

"Both of them are. But...to answer your question Theo, Pearl...may have had feelings for me." Harvey said.

"Is that why she freaked out when she saw me?" Theo asked.

"That's the only other reason. It's something I don't like to think about." Harvey said, nervously.

"Oh..." Doug said.

Harvey tousled the boy's hair, "Don't worry about it kiddo, I'm just glad that you're okay." He said

 _ **All right, I'm sad to say that this is the end of the book. I know that this may come as a shock but I have many more projects to work on.**_

 _ **But hey, the next one is on Naruto, so I hope you'll all check that out if you want more of my work.**_


End file.
